


Pros and Cons of Fame

by coldstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Touring, haters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldstyles/pseuds/coldstyles
Summary: Harry gets some hate.Or, a random one-shot I wrote in 6th grade that I hate.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 19





	Pros and Cons of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 6 years ago and just found it and hated it but decided to post it anyway lmao.

Harry Styles woke up at the usual time, 8:00. He sluggishly got out of bed, tired from the crazy concert in New York the night before. Harry moved over to his small suitcase and picked out an outfit for the day before heading over to his bathroom to get ready.

His hotel room was small, but big enough for two people, the other one being Louis Tomlinson, his best mate and band mate. Harry looked over at the bed, only seeing a mop of brown hair coming out from under the blankets.

Harry chuckled to himself, he knew it was going to be a great day. Liam, Niall, and Zayn were across the hall from them and fans were screaming below their window. Life couldn't get any better than this.

Harry quickly finished in the bathroom and checked his appearance again one more time before exiting the bathroom and sneaking back over to the bed. He tip-toed over to Louis' side and prepared to wake him up.

Harry jumped on the bed and started yelling at Louis to wake up, revenge for the time he did it to him so many months before. Louis kicked Harry off the bed, who was laughing hysterically. Louis sat up, pillow in hand and started attacking Harry. Louis showed no remorse as he continually wacked Harry with his pillow until he surrendered.

"Ahh I surrender, I surrender!" Harry managed to say in between laughs. Louis hit him one more time, was satisfied, and backed down. 

"Well, geez, Haz, no one wants to wake up like that!" Louis complained. Harry just smiled at his best friend. 

Louis strided over to his suitcase and began to get ready while Harry went over to his hotel room window. Down below, hundreds of fans were screaming while security held them back. How they found his hotel, he had no idea. He peeked his head out and the screaming got much louder. Louis ran over, still pulling on his trousers to accompany him and wave at the fans. 

After a few minutes, Harry and Louis retreated from the window and went across the hall to the other room. They knocked and were instantly greeted with tired hugs from the other band members.

"Haz, you forgot your phone here last night." Liam passed Harry's iPhone over to him after Harry quickly thanked him, he walked over to the couch and plopped down on it as the boys ate their breakfast they ordered from room service.

Harry turned on his phone to find it blowing up with notifications, as usual. Most were from Twitter from the night before when he tweeted after the concert. It said, "Thank you New York! What an amazing audience! Hope you enjoyed! H."

With over a million likes and retweets, he also had millions of comments from fans, and haters. That was the worst part of the job, there were people out there who tried to make your life miserable. Although Harry understands there are going to be people who don't like him, he wants to know why. Why they didn't like him when they have never met. They don't know who he really is so why would they hate him?

Harry's thumb hovered over the comments button, trying to stop himself from reading them, but he couldn't resist. his finger dropped and tapped the comments. The first ones crushed him.

"Enjoy it? How am I supposed to enjoy stupid boys with whiny voices and no talent?"

"You don't deserve this you pathetic brat."

"I thought boys in boy bands were supposes to be good singers. Were you an exception?"

Harry's heart pounded, the boy's voices fading as he felt like he was crumbling in on himself. His eyes raced over the comments, searching, desperate to know what people thought of him.

"Wow I just saw an amazing band with four amazing boys! Too bad you were so talentless that you ruined the concert."

"The only reason your famous is because your friends are good singers, while you are just, there."

Harry's eyes stung, his fists clenched, he wished people wouldn't say stuff like this. He has feelings too. 

"Did you know Harry Styles is constantly rude to fans and ignores them?"

Thats not true?

"OMG no way! Harry Styles just assaulted a fan, I can't believe this!"

I would never do that, Harry thought to himself. Harrys head hurt, his thoughts swam around his brain. He told himself over and over to stop, don't listen to haters, but he couldn't stop. Harry had a bad feeling in his stomach, he felt empty, he felt vacant.

"Go kill yourself Harry Styles."

"Harry Styles is a worthless piece of ****."

"If you don't kill yourself Ill kill you myself you useless *****"

Harry felt as if he had been stabbed in the chest. His lungs felt like they were closing up, his heart felt like it was contracting. Harry was far from the happy teen he was only a few minutes before. Blood pounded in his ears. He could feel tears rushing out.

Harry looket at himself. Maybe he was a pathetic loser who deserved to die, maybe he was just a waste of space. Before Harry could stop himself, a whimper escaped his mouth. Immediately, all of the boys turned in his direction. Liam, Louis, Niall, and Zayn got up and joined Harry on the couch, piling on one by one.

"Hey Haz, you ok?" Louis asked sitting right next to the red-eyed Harry.

"Im fine." Harry replied, voice shaky and tears threatening to spill out. Harry looked down, it would be stupid to look at them, see the disapointment in their eyes, angry that they had such a horrible friend and bandmate, one that should kill himself just like the haters say.

But none of the boys thought that. 

"Harry, whats wrong?" Niall gently asked placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. The first few tears rolled down Hazza's face. 

"I-Its just, people are t-telling-" Harry broke down mid sentence hiding his face in his hands, trying to cover his humiliation. The boys gathered around Harry and pulled him into a group hug, muttering soothing words and rubbing his back. Harry tried so hard to stop crying, but it seemed to go on forever.

After a few minutes, the boys pulled apart and each took turns telling harry what they valued about him. Harry listened intently, trying to leave the horrible comments behind and believe his best friends. By the time they finished, Louis wiped Harry's eyes and smiled. 

Harry didn't know what he would do without his band mates. Maybe he would've taken the hater's advice and just ended it. But he knew now that there were things to keep holding onto and there were things very much worth ignoring.


End file.
